


Alone With Her Daughter

by Damien_Kova



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 10:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19810450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Alone in an abandoned village together, Tharja enjoys her alone time with Noire.





	Alone With Her Daughter

A loud and shameless moan rang out through the empty village that was littered with Faceless corpses left by two beautiful women. Tharja had dragged her daughter, Noire, into the village to help her rid it of Faceless so she would be able to use something from them for an ingredient to a portion she was working on. However, the longer the two stayed in the village, the longer Tharja had to admire her daughter’s form in battle. Sure, the younger of the two was more frightful and nervous as things dragged on, but despite all of this, something about her was just simply  _ alluring _ to the witch.

And it all culminated in this moment. The feeling of having her own daughter’s soft tongue circling around her hard shaft was more than enough to make Tharja forget the shame of finding  _ her own child _ attractive. It didn’t exactly matter when said daughter felt the same way about her, after all. But here she was, gently gliding her fingers through Noire’s dark hair, a wicked smile on her lips, and her spellbook in her free hand. Her glowing eyes fluttered shut for just a moment before she watched her little girl’s lips travel down the length of her cock without concern or regret. “My sweet Noire… I had brought this spellbook in hopes that I would be able to use it on you to do something like this. We’re alone here. No one would be able to stop me from enjoying your body to the fullest extent that we are physically able to. But…”   
  
Tharja’s voice fell on deaf ears as she watched Noire’s eyes close and a deep blush come to her fair cheeks. “But here you are… Happily slurping on your Mommy’s cock like it’s no one’s business. I’d almost say you came here with me specifically so this could happen.~” There was a faint hint of sarcasm and lust in her voice as she spoke. She knew her daughter didn’t come here to be in bed with her. But that didn’t matter as she pulled Noire’s head back and  _ relished  _ in the sweet and sloppy pop that filled her ears when the girl’s lips left her shaft.

Of course, Noire couldn’t find the words to say to her mother. She knew that doing something like this with anyone she wasn’t married to was wrong. She also knew that doing something like this with her mother was a taboo that was nearly irredeemable. But… Nothing hid the embarrassed but joyful smile on her soft lips as she looked up into Tharja’s eyes. “M-Mother… I…” Once the two had found their way into a cabin that had seemed to be abandoned, the only thing that had been on her mind was the taste of her mother’s shaft. It didn’t exactly help anything since they were both on the bed in the matter of a few seconds once they found their way inside. And seconds later, Noire had her preciously soft lips wrapped around Tharja’s throbbing member.

She didn’t ask questions, complain about the way Tharja’s nails dragged along her scalp as she tended to the cock, or even worry about being found out by anyone they knew. Noire was more than content with the deliciously sweet taste that coated her tongue when that hard, throbbing cock was buried inside of her mouth. Luckily for her, her hand absentmindedly stroked the throbbing member she had been sucking on the moment her lips pulled away from it. “Please hurry and cum…” Nothing else was on her mind at this very moment. Noire wanted to make her mother cum. She craved getting to taste it. Her body  _ demanded _ to be the one to make Tharja reach her blissful peak while they were out here alone.

And she managed exactly that a moment later.

With a low groan, Tharja didn’t shy away from the lust or pleasure she was feeling. She was just happy to have such a beautiful girl tending to her shaft without complaining or wondering just how she had one. The fact that said beautiful girl was her own flesh and blood was just the sweetest cherry on top. Her lips curled into a delightful smirk as another shameless moan slipped from her lips. In that moment, Tharja watched the first strand of her cum leave her throbbing member only to spread from Noire’s chin to her forehead and cover her left eye. A second strand immediately follow suit, but instead covered her little girl’s soft lips, covering them in a thick layer of spunk and painting them white. However, when the following strands reached Noire, all of them landed on her tongue.

The slightly sweet and conflictingly bitter taste of cum covering her tastebuds forced an unexpected moan to lean Noire as she sat there and ignored the extra strands that landed on her neck and the top of her breasts. She didn’t care about them. Her left eye was locked shut and her lips clamped shut so she could get a proper taste of the seed that she had earned. There was  _ zero  _ hesitation in her heart as she swallowed the cum in her mouth down, her throat bugling and an audible gulp filling her ears before she opened her mouth and showed off that it was empty.

Noire could feel her heart  _ racing  _ in her chest as she looked up at her mother in excitement and a minor desire for approval. The feeling of it sticking to the linings of her throat made the moment all the more sweet as she was able to savor the taste that she so hastily swallowed down. But the lust that clouded her mind caused her to miss that fact that she was now on her back with her mother standing over her. For just a split second, Noire was so focused on the delicious taste that she was slightly obsessing over that she didn’t notice Tharja pushing her over and bending her body in half as she stood above her. The main reason that Noire noticed was the fact that she could see her mother’s dick  _ forcing  _ itself into her tight cunt.

Just the head felt so large and thick inside of her that she figured she was going to break before her mother was done with her. But as she hazily watched more and more of the thick shaft push inside of her, the louder and longer her moan became. Until Tharja finally bottomed out inside of her and Noire was finally allowed to sit back and relish in the pure ecstasy of being filled with her parent’s cock. It was magical, depraved, blissful, and shameful all in the same moment. But she didn’t care as she held tightly to the sheets underneath her. “Please, Mother… D-D-” For just a split second, she couldn’t find the words to tell Tharja to not make her wait. But it was clear by the approving look on her mother’s face that she knew exactly what her little girl wanted.   
  
“Of course, Noire. You think I would leave my own daughter so needy in the middle of a village of dead Faceless? Not unless you became a whore.~” A devilishly twisted laughter erupted from Tharja’s lips as she began to thrust deeply into her daughter. She was standing over the bent over girl and looked down right at her modest chest. Noire’s breasts weren’t nearly as large and bouncy as her own, but she still enjoyed seeing the slight bounce that they had with each thrust she made.

Loud, shameless, and dreadfully needy moans began to fill the cabin they were in as well as the village that had been abandoned. Neither woman had a care in the world about keeping quiet or hiding their desire to be with the other one. There was no need to hide it when they were alone and only had each other. However, both of them had a look in their eyes that told the other that things wouldn’t stop after just one round. Tharja was going to need to stick around to collect her ingredients. And Noire would need to stick around to be by her mother’s side and prove that she could keep her safe. The two were going to have  _ plenty _ of time to keep each other company and fulfill their own lusts for the other.

And they both knew that one round on this bed wasn’t going to be enough to satisfy them. Especially once Tharja came and unloaded inside of her daughter’s fertile womb. Of course, she knew a spell that would prevent of revert a pregnancy if she felt the need would arise. But having another beautiful child of her own might not be such a bad thing. She’d have to find out another time. For now, she was far too busy dragging a dazed and lust-addled Noire to the nearby window for another round, her body craving more of Noire’s body.


End file.
